Salvándote de la obscuridad
by lavieestcourte
Summary: Isabella es una chica insegura que esconde un secreto que nadie noto, en Forks encontró a su primer amor el cual la abandono dejándola mas hundida de lo que estaba, ¿alguien podrá sacarla de esta obscuridad?
1. Chapter 1

**Prefacio **

El tiempo pasa es cierto, pero nada vuelve a ser igual. Entonces, cual es la razón de que cuando crees encontrar el motivo de seguir viviendo y tu existencia encuentra su rumbo de ser, este se va sin siquiera darse cuenta de mi mas obscuro secreto.

Porque nadie viene a salvarle de este abismo en el que estoy.

Antes de ti no era nadie, solo una chica perdida llena de mentiras que nadie noto, consumiéndome; en la tristeza, culpa y desolación.

Pero ahora después de conocerte nada fue igual, me sacaste de ese estado y me llenaste de ilusiones para quebrarlas en aquel bosque dejándome peor que antes, ¿porque no lo notaste?

Yo solo era una chica insegura hundida en un mundo de culpa.


	2. Capitulo 1: Después del adiós

**La historia es mía pero los personajes son de Stephany Meyer**

**Capitulo 1: Después del adiós.**

Hoy me desperté más temprano de lo habitual, queriendo quedarme en mi cama como lo llevo haciendo hace una semana, desde que los Cullen se fueron del pueblo dejando a mí en el olvido y no los culpo ¿Quién querría estar conmigo toda la eternidad?

Ahora debo regresar a mi vida rutinaria teniendo que ir al instituto, pero si no lo hago Charlie, mi padre me enviara de regreso a Phoenix pero eso seria regresar al lugar donde empezó todo.

Yo no era nadie en mi antiguo instituto y lo sabia muy bien con las constantes bromas que me hacían el grupo de los que se creían mejores que otros.

Cada burla, comentario o agresión física infligida en mi contra se clavaba cada mas en mi, tanto fue así que simplemente todo colapso me empecé a sentir mal conmigo misma y el echo de que mi madre cada vez que llegaba del instituto me esperara con comida viendo lo rellena que estaba.

Cada vez que me miraba en el espejo veía a una ballena pero eso cambio un día ya no soy la misma cambie pero no de la mejor forma, deje de comer o simplemente vomitaba todo lo que comía pero ¿Por qué sigo viéndome igual?

Seguía siendo la misma gorda o eso era lo que podía apreciar en el espejo.

Cuando llegue a Fork nunca pensé el cambio que tuve en mi vida, conocí a los Cullen y por primera vez en mi vida me sentí aceptada, valorada y amada sobre todo por Edward.

Deje de lado todo el daño que me hacia pero no sirvió de nada ya que simplemente no fui suficiente para el.

Todos mis miedos volvieron aquel día, cuando miro al espejo veo a una chica pálida de ojos chocolatados y una cabellera caoba que le llegaba a la cintura.

Mi cintura sentía que era estrecha, pero la veía horrible por lo que ansiaba reducirla unos centímetros más. Mis muslos me parecían enormes, llenos de grasa por todos lados, me repugnaban, mis brazos flácidos a más no poder y mi cara daba pena verla de tan fe que era. Asqueada por mi reflejo me di la vuelta bruscamente.

**Que tal les pareció espero que le haya gustado por cierto espero su Reviews para saber que tal el capi besos y cuídense!**


	3. Chapter 2

**La historia es mía pero los personajes son de Stephany Meyer**

**Capitulo 2: Aparentando **

_**Querido diario:**_

_Hoy fue horrible todos en el instituto me miraban por mi regreso luego de una larga semana desde la partida de mi razón para volver a vivir._

_Simplemente no se cuantas veces escuche la pregunta ¿Cómo estas? , como si desconocieran la respuesta pero en sus miradas se traslucía la lastima con la que me miraban._

_Los cuchicheos a mi espalda me lleva a viejos recuerdos de mi antigua vida en Phoenix, de los insultos y habladurías a mis espaldas, no se cuanto soportare esta situación._

_Necesito escapar, una salida a este dolor que siento y escondo con una sonrisa falsa que nadie parece notar._

_Se hace tarde y tengo que hacer de cenar a mi padre para que por lo menos para que alguien me crea cuando digo estoy bien, en fin te dejo debo volver a la falsa rutina de mi vida._

Llegue a la cocina y me puse a preparar la cena, hice pasta a la boloñesa y puse la mesa a la espera de mi padre y subí a darme una ducha.

Luego de algunos minutos llego y entro a la casa.

Bella estas en casa – me pregunta mi padre

-Si aquí arriba, bajo de inmediato – grite desde el baño donde observaba mi cuerpo.

OK

Llegue abajo y salude a mi padre, el cual me miraba extrañado.

-¿Preparaste la cena?

-Si porque la pregunta, si siempre la preparo –le dije extrañada

-No por nada me pareció raro ya que desde que Edward se fue no haces nada más que estar como zombie en tu habitación.

- ah no me había dado cuenta- le respondí con profundo dolor al solo escuchar su nombre.

-Perdón no quería incomodarte y que hay de cenar

- Pasta a la boloñesa –le dije mientras le servia un plato con dicho alimento

. Y tu no vas a comer – me pregunta mientras subo a la escalera

Bueno comeré después no tengo hambre ahora

Bella, siéntate y come inmediatamente si no quieres que me arrepienta de no enviarte con tu madre. –me grito

Tengo 18 años, ya no soy una niña y si me quiero quedar en fork me quedare y punto- le respondí

Esta es mi casa y son mis reglas , deja de esperar que vuelva y sigue con tu vida –me respondió

Yo no espero a nadie

Deja de mentir.

Entonces que quieres que haga

Quiero que te alimentes y tengas una vida normal como la que tenias antes de que el llegara el a tu vida.

Tu no sabes lo que dices pero si quieres es lo are

Gracias por comprender

Lo que sea – le dije mientras me servia un plato con comida para luego ponerme a comer

Flashbacks

_Un día a la hora de la cena, estábamos mi madre y yo, comiendo toda la comida que me sirvió y sin poder evitarlo la culpa me invadió al tener en mi organismo tal cantidad de comida _

_Así que después de cenar me encerré en el baño mirando en el espejo y sin poder evitarlo, por primera vez me metí los dedos a la boca y vomite, como si mi vida dependiera de eso_

_Ese día mi vida cambio mas radicalmente de lo que estaba_

Fin flashbacks

Luego de cenar en silencio fui al baño lo más rápido que pude sin levantar sospechas en mi padre.

Ya no puedo mas, no quiero seguir así pero no puedo evitarlo si estoy casi segura que por ser gorda el me dejo como si fuera un juguete al cual abandono.

La garganta me duele pero no puedo hacer nada mas al respecto si la culpa no me dejaría dormir, quiero ser perfecta.

Solo quiero que alguien me ame y me mire con admiración como si yo fuera la única chica a la cual en su vida pudiera mirar. Pero eso solo existe en los cuentos de hadas.

Si solo pudiera aceptarme tal cual soy.

**Que tal les pareció espero que le haya gustado por cierto espero su Reviews para saber que tal el capi besos y cuídense!**


	4. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3:

**Querido diario:**

_Hoy no me siento bien, todos me miran con lastima, ya nadie me habla y esta soledad que siento me esta consumiendo lentamente._

_Desde que el no esta todo se vino abajo, pero tal vez es mi culpa el estar así, todo está confuso. Pero todo es más fácil si los errores propios se los adjudicamos a los demás._

_Ya han pasado dos meses desde su partida, pero el recuerdo de presencia sigue aquí clavado en mi mente y en mi corazón._

_Quiero escapar pero ya no se si de mi reflejo o de mi triste realidad a pesar de ser lo mismo._

_Tal vez todo seria más fácil si yo no existiera pero estoy viva. Se que le hago daño a mi padre ya que en su mirada veo la desesperación al no saber que hacer para sacarme de este abismo que yo misma provoque._

_Ahora diario me despido de ti, bajare a hacerle la cena a Charlie, para luego comerla y aparentar que todo esta bien y luego encerrarme en el baño lo mismo que estoy haciendo hace dos meses, no se cuanto mas aguantare._

_Solo se que mañana no asistiré al instituto me iré a la push, un lugar a unos cuantos kilómetros de forks, ojala que ahí encuentre la tranquilidad que busco._

_Adiós diario te dejo solo deséame suerte._


	5. Chapter 4

**La historia es mía pero los personajes son de Stephany Meyer**

**Capitulo 4: Primer encuentro.**

Otro día mas se anuncia pero este es diferente, no hay lluvia ni frío sino hay sol cosa totalmente inesperada.

Hola papa –le dije a Charlie que estaba sentado en la cocina con su uniforme y tomando café.

Hola bella, parece que hoy despertaste mas feliz

Y que esperas papa, si el día esta precioso

Me alegro por ti, pero es momento que me valla al trabajo, toma algo de desayuno y apúrate en salir si no vas a llegar tarde al instituto – me dijo

OK comeré algo rápido y me voy que te vaya bien

Igualmente bella

Decide ir a la Push un poco mas tarde ya que era muy temprano para ir allí.

Simplemente me fui a mi habitación por un rato ya que no soportaría la tentación de estar en la cocina por mucho rato.

Tome un vaso de agua y fui a mi habitación.

Cada día estaba mas cansada y subir las escaleras era un suplicio el corazón me latía rápido y que decir de mi pelo que estaba mas opaco y quebradizo que de costumbre pero todo eso no me importaba tenia que cumplir con mi objetivo sea como sea.

Las horas pasaron y ya eran las 12 de la mañana y el sol estaba resplandeciente tal vez no como en Phoenix pero algo es algo.

Antes de partir pase por el baño y no pude evitar ver mi reflejo, el cual simplemente aborrecía y me daban ganas de llorar.

Prácticamente corrí lejos de ese espejo y me subí a mi auto.

Conduje varios kilómetros y empecé a ver varias casas de aspecto envejecido pero se observaban muy hogareñas.

Decidí estacionar cerca de la playa para caminar por ella y lograr relajarme como también dejar de pensar en mi patética vida.

Me senté en la arena sin importarme que estuviera húmeda, solo fije mi vista al mar. Paso el tiempo sin darme cuenta hasta que alguien se sentó a mi lado.

Hola, tanto tiempo sin verte bella

Eh, hola Jacob - le dije sin mucho entusiasmo

Que haces aquí

Vine a pensar nada mas, acaso me estas echando- dije con falsa indignación

No para nada- me respondió rápidamente

Has cambiado mucho jake estas mucho más alto de la última vez que nos vimos

Tu también bella esta mucho más delgada que la otra vez, demasiado diría yo-me dijo

No digas tonterías, Jacob-le dije enojada

Oye no te enojes solo digo la verdad

Si lo que sea

Debes olvidarlo, seguir con tu vida y dejar de auto destruirte- me dijo con pena

Tú no sabes nada

Tu padre siempre habla con el mío, el esta preocupado por ti, dice que ya no eres la misma que tu dolor te consume y que ya no sabe que hacer - me dijo con desesperación

Es mi vida y hago lo que quiera con ella- le grite

Cálmate no te estoy juzgando solo quiero ayudarte

Nadie me puede ayudar- le digo conteniendo las lagrimas

Yo puedo ayudarte bella

No quiero la ayuda de nadie- le dije mirando a otro lado fijándome en cuatro figuras, las cuales no sabia de que edad eran ya que estaban a la orilla del mar solo con un short como si el sol que había disminuyera el frío que hacia a esa hora.

Jacob ¿Quiénes son esos chicos?- le pregunte

Con solo una mirada puede notar el desagrado que tenia hacia ellos.

Los protectores de La Push., se dedican a mantener la paz aquí en la Push—dijo

A ti no te gustan demasiado.

¿Se nota mucho? —preguntó sarcásticamente.

Bueno... no parece que estén haciendo nada malo —intenté suavizárselo, para que volviera a poner buena cara—. Más que protectores, parecen un grupo de

irritantes sin nada más que hacer.

Si esa es una buena descripción de ellos- me dijo

Yo seguí mirando en su dirección mientras ellos estaban dentro del mar, derepente sin previo aviso uno de ellos dio la vuelta en nuestra dirección, sentía su mirada directamente en mi y me sentí incomoda pero diferente a la misma vez, así que decidí irme.

Jacob me tengo que ir, ojala que nos podamos ver nuevamente.

Ya sabes como ir a mi casa pásate por ahí si quieres

Dale, pero te aviso que luego te arrepentirás ya que estaré muchos días por tu casa si no te molesta

No claro que no bella, nos estaremos viendo por ahí

Camine hacia mi auto y partí de nuevo a mi casa sintiendo que algo cambio pero debe ser equivocaciones mías.

**Que tal les pareció espero que le haya gustado por cierto espero su Reviews para saber que tal el capi besos y cuídense!**


	6. confundida

**La historia es mía pero los personajes son de Stephany Meyer**

**Querido diario:**

_Hoy fue diferente, falte a clases para despejar mi mente y me fui a pasar el día a la Push, me encontré con Jacob, mi amigo al que no veía hace mucho, hablamos._

_Tal vez nos gritamos pero eso carece de importancia ya que eso no era lo que te quería contar._

_En el mismo lugar pero mucho mas lejos se encontraba un grupo de chicos dentro del mar sin notar nuestra presencia ahí o talvez lo hicieron y nos ignoraron pero eso da lo mismo la cosa es que uno de los chicos voltio, no se quien era realmente._

_No era bajo pero tampoco muy alto, pelo negro los cuales miraba hacia nuestra dirección por que es imposible que me mirara a mí ¿cierto?_

_No puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza, no se porque ya que no vi su rostro y no se quien es._

_Creo que me estoy volviendo loca._

Le hice la cena para una persona y luego subí a bañarme antes de que el llegara.

Bella, llegue- me dijo mi padre

Hola papa te hice de cenar-le dije

Me lavo las manos y comemos –me dijo

Lo siento papa pero es que tenia tanta hambre que ya comí

¿Esta segura?

Si mira queda solamente para ti

Bueno anda a hacer los deberes y vete a dormir

Esta bien, adiós papa nos vemos mañana.

¿Por qué me sentí tan culpable al mentirle?

**Que tal les pareció espero que le haya gustado por cierto espero su Reviews para saber que tal el capi besos y cuídense! **

**El próximo capitulo es de cierto lobito **


	7. Chapter 6: ¿ imprimación?

**La historia es mía pero los personajes son de Stephany Meyer**

**Capitulo 6: ¿Imprimación? **

**Paul POV**

Hace unos meses mi vida cambio, de ser un chico de 20 años pase a ser un protector de la Push.

Pensar en todas las leyendas que nos contaban desde pequeños era verdad y ahora soy un metamorfo y como si eso fuera poco tengo que seguir las órdenes de Sam Uley, el jefe de la manada.

Los músculos dolían de tanto correr en mi forma de lobo, el hambre y sueño son unas de las tantas cosas que tengo que soportar pero ya me acostumbre.

Somos cuatro los que nos hemos transformado hasta ahora pero no me extrañaría que hubieran mas.

Tanto era el agotamiento y las quejas mentales que Sam decidió ir a relajarnos un rato a la playa.

Oigan, alguien sabe que hace la chica Swan aquí en la Push y con Jacob – pregunto Embry

A quien le interesa que hace la chica vampiro depresiva aquí – le dije bruscamente

Yo solo preguntaba-me grito

Ya déjense de pelear como niños nos dijo Jared

Tú no nos mandas- le respondí

Ya cállense venimos aquí para relajarnos no pelear –nos dijo Sam

Pasaba las horas y sentí una mirada en dirección a nosotros y me gire en la dirección de la misma sin saber que esa acción me cambiaria la vida.

Cuando mi mirada se cruzo con unos ojos chocolate todo cambio, era como si mi vida se atara a la de aquella chica y no existiera nada más.

Se que ella me miraba pero como era un simple humana no me vería por la distancia en la que me encontraba pero yo si la veía claramente.

No era amor lo se, pero podría llegar a serlo.

Su mirada era tan vacía y desolada que me daban ganas de abrazarla y protegerla de cualquier dolor.

Su piel era traslucida y blanquecina que parecía enferma y su pelo que decir del, era solo una maraña de pelo castaño opaco muy opaco.

Su cuerpo era muy delgado tanto que daba miedo tocarlo ya que se podría romper con solo rasarlo.

Sea lo que sea que tenga, siento que mi deber es ayudarla pero no se como.

Pero que estoy pensando, desde cuando son tan cursi y desde cuando me interesa lo que le pase a esa chiquilla depresiva por su estupido ex novio vampiro. Como si mi importara ella y sus decisiones.

Pero no puedo evitarlo. Sabía que tenía que quedarme hoy día en mi casa. Lo sabía. Porque ahora creo que me imprime.

**Que tal les pareció espero que le haya gustado por cierto espero su Reviews para saber que tal el capi besos y cuídense!**


	8. capitulo 7 : colapso parte 1

**La historia es mía pero los personajes son de Stephany Meyer**

**Capitulo 7: Colapso parte 1 **

Bella POV

Me despierto por el insistente y molesto ruido de la alarma del reloj. Estiro mi huesudo brazo y tiro el aparato al suelo rompiéndolo en muchos pedazos.

Ya es hora de levantarse y volver a la realidad, a pesar de levantarme de forma lenta, esto no evito los mareos y el dolor de cabeza producto de la falta de nutrientes en mi cuerpo.

Se que esto esta mal, obsesivo, enfermizo y hasta peligroso pero no puedo evitarlo. Necesito verme más bonita y delgada, alguien digna de amar.

El mareo ceso lo suficiente para dirigirme al baño como lo hago habitualmente todas las mañanas antes de ir al instituto .

Hay veces que me pregunto que pensaran mis padres al respecto de mis hábitos o como se llamen estos, ¿estaría sorprendidos o decepcionados? .Pero realmente eso ya no importa, no ahora que ya todo perdió sentido para mi.

Al entrar al baño me desnudo y me baño sin mirar mi asqueroso cuerpo para luego salir, secarme.

Vuelvo a prender la ducha para que mi padre piense que todavía me estoy bañando. Me desprendo de la toalla frente al espejo y me miro en este ¿Estaré más delgada? ¿O habré subido un kilo mientras dormía? Cuando finalicé mi análisis me di cuenta que todo mi cuerpo era más grande del de una chica normal. Pero para salir de las dudas decidí pesarme por primera vez en el día.

Me visto sin estar satisfecha con mi peso y bajo a preparle el de desayuno a Charlie antes de que baje y hacer como si yo ya comí para así partir al instituto.

Mientras que comienzo a cocinar me veo acechada por una ola de mareo y dejo caer un plato, el cual se rompe provocando un fuerte ruido .Escucho a mi padre bajar las escaleras apresuradamente.

¿Estás bien Bella? – pregunta con preocupación.

Si papá estoy bien, fue solo que se me cayó un plato nada más – y lo oigo reírse.

Enserio Bella eres demasiado torpe- me dijo volviendo a su habitación.

Cuando ya no esta a la vista me siento en una silla y recuesto la cabeza en la mesa, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire. Las cuales me ayudaron para que los pequeños puntos negros desaparezcan de mi vista y el zumbido de mis oídos.

Papa ya me voy al instituto- le dije sirviéndole el desayuno

¿Ya comiste algo? – me pregunta

Si comí mientras te hacia el desayuno – le respondí

Nos vemos depuse bella y cuídate

Tomo las llaves de la camioneta y me dirijo a ella. No debería manejar ya que podría resultar muy peligroso si me paso mareando y hasta desmayando. Pero no me importa, yo sigo conduciendo. ¿Qué diré? Me mareo por que no como y si llego a comer lo vomito._ Me tacharían de loca _

**Que tal les pareció espero que le haya gustado por cierto espero su Reviews para saber que tal el capi besos y cuídense!**


End file.
